Sander Sides One Shots
by idiotinabluebox
Summary: This is a collection of Sander Sides One Shots i have written. there is a variety and i take any ideas or prompts. any criticism is welcome and i hope you enjoy
1. Jealous - Prinxiety

Virgil was on his bed with his headphones in. He was listening to fall out at boy at full volume so he didn't hear it when Roman came in. He only realised when his headphones were pulled off of his head and he looked up to see an angry Roman looking down at him.

"What the hell was that about earlier" He said, tone venomous.

"I have no idea what your on about Princey" He emphasised the nickname.

"Oh, come on Virgil I thought we were passed this" Roman's tone was softer now and it made Virgil's heart melt.

/Earlier/

"Hello Virgil what can I help you with" Logan said looking up from his book.

"Roman won't pay any attention to me" Virgil looked down, embarrassed. He wasn't usually this needy but he felt quite clingy recently and it wasn't helping he barely saw Roman.

"Ah, you are referring to his enlarged amount of time spent with Patton"

"Yeah, I know I shouldn't be jealous but I can help but feel..."

"Anxious" Logan said at the same time as Virgil

"If you are feeling lonely maybe I could be of assistance"

"What do you mean" Virgil asked hesitantly

"I consider us good friends and I enjoy spending time with you so when Roman is working on the new video idea with Patton we could "hang" out together" Logan suggested

"Yeah, that actually sounds nice" Virgil said, surprised

"Perfect, come sit I could read out the book I'm reading"

"Sure, what book is it"

"Cold charlotte"

"Oh, I love that book" Virgil plopped down on the couch next to Logan as he began reading out the book even trying to change his voice for different characters to make it more interesting.

"Well Patton I think we've done well for today." Roman said yawning

"Your right, I'm going to watch movie with Logan, do you and Virgil want to come" Patton asked

"No enjoy time with your boyfriend. Anyway, all I want to do is cuddle with Virgil after a day like this"

The two walked out of Roman's room (where they had been working) and went to the living room to get their boyfriends when they heard laughing more specifically Logan and Virgil chuckling together.

"Hello, my love. What are you two up to" Roman said, forcing a smile.

"Oh, hey Roman, we were just watching the black cauldron" Virgil said not looking away from the tv

"Well I thought since I was done working we could spend some time together" Roman said hoping Virgil would get the hint

"Actually, Logan was going to show me some of his books I could read so maybe later" Then both Logan and Virgil left a shocked Patton and Roman

"What just happened" Patton asked confused

/Present/

"That was me spending time with my friend when my boyfriend wouldn't" Virgil huffed grabbing his headphones back but before he could put them on Roman pulled him up by his arms.

"Virgil, love. If you wanted some more attention all you had to do was ask" Roman's voice was whispering in his ear in a gentle, encouraging tone.

"It's just uhm I have been feelingreallyneedylately" Virgil rushed out

"A bit slower, love" Roman asked

"I've been feeling really needy lately and it seemed like you didn't want to spend any time with me" Virgil said shyly avoiding looking at Roman directly which was hard seeing as he was holding Virgil close to him.

"So that wasn't to make me jealous" Roman asked quietly

"What no. Wait you were jealous" Virgil stepped back and began to laugh

But his laughter was cut short when Roman pulled him into his arms and began kissing down his neck.

"Well why don't I give you the attention you missed out on" Roman whispered

"o-o-ok" Virgil stuttered going bright red.

"Okay then Love"


	2. Friends? - Analogical

"Virgil may I have a word with you for a moment" Logan asked coming to sit with Virgil on the couch.

"Sure what's up" Virgil put his phone down and looked at Logan.

"Are we friends?" Logan look nervous

"Of course we are why would you think otherwise" Virgil tilted his head cutely.

"Its just when I was talking to Roman and I referred to you as my friend he said that he we not just friends" Logan said

"Nevemind him, he's just being silly" Virgil said getting up from the couch and patting Logan on the shoulder before going off to his room.

Logan couldn't help but feel sad at that, but he supposes that it's stupid. Why should he feel sad over something that never existed.

/A Couple Days Later/

Virgil had been avoided him. Logan was afraid this would happen, he'd managed to mess up one of the best friendships he had. While both Roman and Patton were great they were just very positive and he didn't have as much in common with them as Virgil.

He caught up with Virgil In the kitchen and as much as Roman says he did not corner him.

"Virgil have you been avoiding me" Logan asked

"Of course not Lo, I've just been busy" Virgil tried to unsuccessfully push past Logan.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, please know it was not my intention" Logan look genuinely upset.

"Alright the truth is that Roman was right we're not friends" Virgil looked down

"Oh, well I'm sorry I bothered you" Logan began to move away when Virgil stopped him

"I really like you Logan, your so sweet and smart and the most understanding person. I feel normal when I'm with you and that I can trust you. You make me feel safe" Virgil looked up expecting to find shock or disgust on Logan's face but that was not what he found.

"I love you Virgil. Well I think I do, Patton has given me some information on love and I do believe--" Logan's stumbling speech was interrupted by Virgil pulling Logan in to kiss him.

"I love you too" Virgil whispered against Logan's lips before he was pulled in for another kiss.


End file.
